


Enough

by spellcastersjudgement



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Awkardness because these two are always dancing around each other, F/M, Faithshipping - Freeform, Fluff, Kissing, Slight bit of angst but not too much because i love these two and want them to be happy forever, Tumblr Prompt, dumb nicknames because im a sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 06:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15042998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spellcastersjudgement/pseuds/spellcastersjudgement
Summary: Akiza wakes up before Yusei.





	Enough

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr prompt for the kiss meme ask game thingy whatever and wow this pairing is soft and im love them 
> 
> i did this prompt number already but i couldnt resist because the ask was faithshipping and whatever number i wanted and i couldn't resist

#30: a kiss as comfort 

Yusei was not used to Akiza waking up before him, but there was a first time for everything. 

His alarm had awoken him, making him groan and roll over, feeling on the top to hit the snooze button, rolling back over, left arm searching for Akiza, wanting to bring her back against his chest and bury his face in her hair. When his arm found only an empty bed, his eyes opened a crack, looking around the dim room for her. Empty. She must’ve gone to the kitchen, which was a huge disappointment–he had another few minutes before he had to actually get up and put his work uniform on, and he would much rather spend it cuddling with his girlfriend than laying in bed alone. 

He should go down and see her, maybe spend a few minutes on the couch together before he had to leave. Pushing himself up and rubbing the sleepiness out of his eyes, the cold air of the room made him shiver, another incentive to find Akiza, warm up. 

Turning off his alarm so it wouldn’t shake the apartment, he left the bedroom. The smell of coffee greeted him, his eyes adjusting to the lights of the kitchen. His girlfriend was standing in the kitchen, staring out the window with her coffee in her hands, fully dressed and made up, her bangs braided in a crown around her head. 

That was strange. Akiza usually rolled out of bed in her nightgown. She must’ve been up a while, extricated herself from Yusei’s hold without waking him, a feat considering that he was a light sleeper. 

“Good morning, handsome,” she looked over her shoulder as he approached, lifting the steaming cup to her lips. 

“Morning,” he slid his arms around her waist, her knit cardigan warm against his bare chest and arms. 

The scene outside wasn’t terribly interesting, but Akiza was staring at the grey, cloudy buildings with such intensity Yusei wondered if he was missing something. She was tense, he could feel that from where his head rested on her shoulder, the way she was audibly swallowing, her breathing faster than normal. When he’d come in last night she’d still been awake, hunched over her laptop with her reading glasses holding her bangs back, chewing on her nails. Yusei didn’t look to see what she was doing, had only shut the computer and picked her up, teasing her for turning into a night owl like him. 

Something was bothering her, he could tell. “Missed you when I woke up, Kiki,” 

A soft laugh, a sip of coffee. “I can tell you’re not awake,” 

“Haven’t had my coffee,” he laid his hand over hers, bringing her cup to his mouth and taking a sip. She liked her coffee less sweet than he did, tipping only a bit of creamer into it. 

“You only call me Kiki when you’re half asleep,” 

“Hm, maybe I’ll have to call you that more so I won’t be so easy to read,” Yusei said. 

“I’ll have to get a nickname for you,” she said. 

“You call me handsome,” 

“That’s not a nickname, that’s an adjective,” she turned around. He loosened his hold to let her. “Even if it is true, it doesn’t count,” 

The cup between them radiated heat onto Yusei’s skin, not as warm as when Akiza had been pressed against him, but at least this way it was easier to steal the cup from her hands and drink from it. She rolled her eyes and laughed, told him to get his own cup, there was plenty left in the pot, and from the multiple coffee filters he could see in the trash can, it wasn’t the first of the morning. 

“Been awake a while?” he asked. 

She shrugged, eyes not meeting his, staring over his shoulder, anon-answer that only affirmed his feelings that something was bothering her. Nails drummed against the cup for a moment, soon back in her mouth, a habit that Carly often ragged on her about, forcibly removing her hand. Yusei closed his hand around her wrist, ignoring her annoyed glance as he kissed the back of her hand. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“Nothing. I’m just tired,” 

“You wouldn’t be so tired if you didn’t get up so early,” he teased. 

“I couldn’t sleep,” she sighed, finally meeting his eyes. Beneath the makeup he could see a tinge of purple, her normally bright eyes red and dull. Lack of sleep was an understatement if he’d ever heard one. “Got up, got some work done,” 

“How long was that?” 

“Yusei,” she muttered, moving out of his embrace to top off her coffee. “It doesn’t matter. Don’t you have work to go to?” 

“They can manage without me for a few minutes, Kiki,” he leaned against the counter, watching her move to the fridge. “Unless you want me to leave,” 

“No, Yusei–I’m sorry,” her shoulders fell. “You don’t–don’t go,” 

He watched as she stood on her tiptoes, reaching into the cabinet to retrieve a second cup. Normally he’d reach over her back and tease her about being short, but this didn’t seem like the time. Yusei Fudo would never list one of his strengths as “bedside manner,” but seeing Akiza so worked up–well her quiet, unassuming way of being upset that had developed in recent years. He’d seen her cry, scream, but that was different, over her childhood, and it seemed that after that had passed she had decided to suppress, compartmentalize. He had no interest in forcing the floodgates open, knew she wouldn’t appreciate that, but–but it was eating at him to not say anything. 

Akiza was in front of him, handing him coffee. “Time for you to wake up,” 

“Thank you,” 

She leaned against the counter next to him, laying her head on his shoulder, tracing the rim of the cup with her finger. Her hair was soft against his bare skin, tickling the slightest bit as she moved, her breath blowing across his chest. He looked down, wishing her hair was down so he could run his fingers through it but settling for an arm around her shoulders. 

“‘kiza,” he laid his cheek on her head. “What’s going on?” 

A sigh, a shake of her head, tickling his cheek. “It’s really nothing,” 

“C’mon, you can tell me,” he tightened his hold on her, running his hand up and down her upper arm, anything to make her feel comfortable enough to open up. 

“Don’t wanna bother you,” 

“You won’t be,” he insisted, putting the coffee she’d made down on the counter, grasping both of her shoulders. She looked up at him through her lashes, lip between her teeth, anxiety radiating off of her. “Something at school?” 

“No–yes, I mean,” she sighed, making the motion for pushing her bangs behind her ears out of habit–adorable, especially the blush afterwards when she realized she had nothing to brush back. “There’s, there’s this–I have a class today,” 

“It’s,” he waited for his brain cells to produce the day of the week. “It’s Wednesday, you’ve got three today,” 

“I forgot you memorize my schedule,” a laugh, a genuine one, a bit of a smile. “I think it’s cute,” 

“Don’t you change the subject,” he felt a smile coming on to his own face. “Which one is it?” 

“Postcolonial lit,” she said. 

“Should I pretend I know what that is?”

“I’ll read it to you sometime,” she offered. “I think you’d enjoy it,” 

Yusei would have to take her up on that later. Listening to Akiza’s voice, the way she change her voices for the different characters, the way she’d stop in the middle of the sentence–it was the closest thing he’d come to a religious experience, and it’d been a while since he’d listened to her read. But right now he could tell she was deflecting. “You got a paper due today? Didn’t read?” 

“Me? Not read?” she gasped. “Of course I read. I’m not going into debt for nothing,” 

“Then what is it, Kiki?” he asked. 

“You’re just calling me that to butter me up,” 

“Is it working?” 

She looked thoughtful for a moment. “Yeah, it is.” She sighed, looking down at her coffee before looking back up to him. “I have a presentation today,” 

“Is that what you were working on last night?” 

“Yeah, I’d been working on it from the time I left the shop last night to the time you got home,” she said. “I’ve been over it what feels like a million times. It’s perfect, I know it, just–Yusei, don’t worry about it,” 

“You get up early to work on it again?” 

She looked exasperated at his perseverance. “Couldn’t sleep. I didn’t want to wake you so I got up–about four,” 

It was now 7:30. Yusei had slept like a rock, curled himself around her and hadn’t even bothered to notice if she was feeling anxious. Certainly he should’ve seen it–

“Stop that,” Akiza said. “I didn’t want you to worry. I can see you beating yourself up,” 

“I just came home, didn’t even ask you what you were doing,” Yusei said. “I just took you away from your computer–” 

“You were tired,” she interrupted. “Don’t worry about it,” 

They were silent again, staring at each other. 

“Why are you so worried about it Akiza?” Yusei asked after a moment. 

“Professor’s uptight and this is work a third of my grade,” she said. 

Yusei could see why she’d lose sleep over that. 

“Over a third, actually. Thirty-five percent. I was complaining to Carly about professors that are lazy and don’t want to grade more than a few assignments, but that doesn’t get the work done,” she huffed. 

Her cup joined his on the counter, and soon her cheek was pressed against his sternum, her arms wrapping around his waist. “Yusei,” 

“Yeah, ‘kiza?” 

“I’m terrified it’s not enough,” 

His hands slid down her cardigan. What could he say? What could he say to convince her she would be fantastic, that the work she’d put in would pay off, that it’d be all worth it in the end? As Akiza whimpered out his name through the beginnings of tears, his heart wrenched–it’d been so very long since he’d had to hear her cry–and suddenly saying something didn’t seem like enough. 

In a moment he’d feel bad for disturbing the perfectly pinned crown braid, but presently he didn’t care, the only thing that mattered was tilting her head back, pressing a kiss to her lips. A noise of surprise came from her, he could feel her jump at the ferocity at which his lips moved, accidentally scraping her bottom lip with his teeth, running his tongue over the spot as an apology. Slowly, slowly she relaxed, her palms laying flat on his back, fingers digging in as she reciprocated, standing on her tiptoes to press back against him. 

Yusei was never good with words, wouldn’t pretend to be, but he hoped that she could feel it: his love, his belief in her, not just in school but for the future, that he would be there to comfort her, that she could tell him anything, that she didn’t need to worry about bothering him. Maybe one day he’d be eloquent enough to say this to her, but this would have to do for now. 

She dropped back on to her heels, opening her eyes, the slightest smudge of mascara on the corner of her eye. He wiped it away, accidentally poking her in the eye, apologizing as she giggled at his clumsiness. 

“Should I come watch you?” he asked. 

“You want to leave cars for books?” she giggled, wiping her nose with the back of her hand. 

“Gonna cheer you on,” he said. 

Akiza smiled, her eyes shining with the remnants of unshed tears. “In that case, help me practice. Put on some clothes, handsome, we’re going to school,”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m excited to announce that I’m open for [commissions!](https://spellcastersjudgement.tumblr.com/post/174622005229/hey-yall-horrible-puns-and-cheesy-banner-aside) I also have a [Ko-Fi!](https://ko-fi.com/spellcastersjudgement) Thank you for donating/commissioning!


End file.
